The Library
by thestorymaker2
Summary: The uzumki's protected an island since before the founding of the hidden villages,they where feared, it took more than one nation to bring them down, they where or more like still feared up to today. when they new they could stand to the on onslaught they made sure there legacy will be remembered, kushina made sure of it, this is the legacy of uzumaki naruto


this will be my second fanfic, forget about the first one that plot was a bit to 'emo' for my taste I'll have to fix it or delete it some other time. This idea just popped into my head a few days ago and I can't get it out, so without any further ado. It might be abit generic at the beginning but please review.

Xxx

Naruto raced through the streets of konoha, he was a tad bit late for the academy; the reason for this was simple he found out yesterday that thy where going to unlock there chakra; for those that haven't done so already. The reason for naruto's slight tardiness was because he couldn't get to sleep, being too excited for the day's events. Naruto raced through the streets of konoha paying no mind to the disgruntle villagers and there hateful glares, the boy was partially immune to them already and he just didn't care at the moment because he was a step closer to becoming and actual shinobi; just like his jijji.

Reaching the entrance of the academy naruto blitz pass the loiters and the occasional teacher, all that they saw was a blur of yellow almost like the seconding coming of the _Yondaime Hokage. _Naruto wasted no time he barged into the classroom shouting "I'm here, I'm here".

"Yes naruto I think everyone knows you here by the way you came into the classroom, take a seat we just about to begin, oh and one more thing glad that you could grace us with your presence." Naruto always liked Iruka he didn't treat him like jijji did but always better than some people.

Naruto took a calming breath heading for his usual spot at the back of the classroom. Sitting down and taking out the few stationary equipment in his bag he laid it out on his desk, looking the model student; for today the self-proclaimed prankster king of kohona wanted to be in class.

"Okay class today I'm going to be teaching you have to locate and hopefully unlock your chakra, so please follow me to one of the outside training grounds."

The kids immediately complied with the teachers request in an orderly fashion, the class of would be assassins navigated the halls of the academy, with light chatter between friends imagining what life would be like in to future as shinobi of the leaf. They made it in no time to the training grounds, the children gathered around Iruka waiting for instruction with poorly concealed excitement.

"Okay first you have to find your chakra look deep inside you, you will feel something warm and comforting, that's your chakra it best that you sit down while trying to do this", it was like they were playing a game of Simon says they complied with his request immediately. "Once you found your chakra try pulling it out, it helps if you have a picture in your mind of what you think you chakra looks like."

It didn't sound too difficult for naruto he sat crossed legged on the floor taking a calming breath centring him; he looked deep inside of him picturing two rivers meeting and there waters mixing in a vortex, a maelstrom if you will a symbol of his name. Once naruto had the picture firmly in place he imagined a side exit that will allow the mixed water to flow into him, naruto felt euphoric like a weight lifted from him; that was properly due to the amount of chakra in his body. Unnoticed to him and everyone else a strange seal appeared on narutos left shoulder blade it flashed a bright white colour before it began to unravel and disappear. Once naruto finished he looked around at the other students trying to gage their progress; obviously the clan children got it done quicker than the others or already knew how to bring their chakra forth.

A short while later Iruka called the practise session to and end and directed the children in doors to begin there theoretical work; which another teacher would take over.

Kakeru watched the children file into the class congregating in there little groups chatting among themselves no doubt about the earlier attempt at unlocking there chakra. The teachers eye sort out naruto the demon brat, whenever he saw naruto he couldn't keep the dislike out of his eyes for the boy represented what he loss; Aiko she was the love of his life, she was beautiful to him she had this laugh that would bring a smile to his face even after a difficult mission one of the things he treasured was looking at her peaceful at night when he couldn't sleep it always calmed him down, at times he was glad he was a ninja because he was protecting her from the evils of the world even if he had to do those evils himself( maybe that was the will of fire that the other nations fear so much) they were going to have a child kakeru wanted something that they could both love and treasure deeply, they were going to call the baby Arata if it was a boy and Ai for a girl, and possibly have more along the way. They kids were going to enrol into the academy become ninja in service to konoha, and make them proud. Kakeru was going to retire a couple of years after the birth of the baby, working a shop with Aiko they had their whole lives planned out together but then that blasted fox came along and ruined his life and took his love away from him. He could still remember how she died, the beasts' fury, fiery, red claw came down the ground trembled people ran screaming it was chaos; one moment everything was idyllic then anarchy, aiko was still manning the store kakaru rushed to her immediately in the hope that she was okay. In some deep corner of his heart he knew it wasn't to be. He reached the store but it was too late a concrete slap crushed her legs she only had moments left, the soon to be widow rushed to the side of his spouse cradling his wives head crying at the unfairness of the situation. Looking into the eyes of his life partner he could see the terror in the. He couldn't cry now he had to be the rock in her life one final time before she went in that moment it was just them; for he was a shinobi of konoha.

"Hey honey look at me, hear my voice forget everything else just focus on me forget everything else." Kakaru said to his wife in a soothing yet encouraging tone, he just wanted to comfort her he knew that this was going to be the last moments. Aiko heard his voice and focused on him instead of the raging beast in the distance.

"kkkaakru, is that you I can't see that good." The stages of blood loss is setting kakeru thought dispassionately, they had little time left.

"Yes it's me hon, I…" he broke off he didn't know what to say he had to much.

"Tell me about our dream." That was probably the hardest thing aiko could have asked for.

"Everythings okay baby girl no needto worry". So kakeru narrated to her how their lives could have turned out if this thing never would have happened, he describe the boy as having dark hair and handsome, and the girl as beautiful and smart how she would take after her mother. Aiko was lost in his smooth gentle voice.

"I'm tired kakaru, I think him going to sleep now see you when I wake up."

"I'll be here honey go sleep hon." Kakaru watched as Aiko closed her eyes and took her last breath and drifted off into the eternal silence. Kakaru didn't know how long he sat there cradling his wife by the time he came too there was no more tears. He laid his spouses head down giving her one last kiss good bye. He turned and looked at the beast, images of his time spent with Aiko flashed through his mind. One thought fought its way through the fog of his grieve stricken mind; it was that damn foxes fault. He took a step into the direction of the fox intent to hurt it in some way, and that's all tha he remembered from that night.

Every 10thOctober he goes and visits his deceased wife thinking about what could have been.

Shaking himself out of his trance kakaru ignored naruto and started his lesson on the history of konoha.

Xxx

Naruto was too excited to pay attention in class but none the less he tried he got his stationary out and waited for kakareu-sensai to start.

"Today we're going to learn about the founders of konoha". Thatwas all naruto heard the entire lesson, for some strange reason these weird symbols kept appearing in his head with the compulsion to write it down at the beginning he could ignore it but as the lesson continued it took more and more concentration to ignore it, the letters on his paper appeared to be morphing into the strange symbols, naruto did a double take and the symbols went away. Refocusing on the board naruto began jotting down the writing absent minded not paying attention to what he wrote. When he took a look at his writing he freaked out and gave a little yelp thinking that he was losing his mind.

"Be silent naruto and sit down. Tell me what was the clans involved in the founding of konoha?" kakareu asked naruto expecting an answer for he just said it a moment ago.

"I...I…I don't know sensai." Naruto said dejectedly.

"What have you been doing?" kakareu didn't expect and answer he strolled over to the desk naruto occupied and looked at his sheet of paper. "I this what you were doing the whole time doodling, if this lesson isn't to your liking you can get out." Naruto tried to denying the accusation but knew that he couldn't win. So he gathered up his belongings and left the classroom intent on going home and try and figure out what those symbols in his head meant.

XXX

Naruto entered his small apartment putting his school things in a corner. Throughout the journey home the young jinchuuriki was plagued with the seals but he didn't know it at the time.

He sat on the floor and cleared his mind, he was just free styling it he didn't know what to do and the old man always said a cleared mind is a better mind. The seal popped back into his mind more viciously than before, it was like the seal pushed him out of his own body; naruto was looking down at himself as he bit his finger and drew the exact symbols as it appeared in his head. Once he was finished naruto was back in his mind but was not in control, he could feel himself gathering up chakra and bringing it to his hands and placing it in the centre of the sybolms and drew an Uzumaki Ichizoku, but he didn't know that at the time once finished naruto brought his right hand to the centre of his chest in an half ram seal and flare his chakra. By the time naruto was back in control of himself the seal already activated and naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

XXX

When naruto came to he saw shelves and shelves of books and scrolls, it looked like an old library that hadn't been used in a long time. Naruto was a bit freak at the moment because of the happenings before he abruptly found himself here and he didn't know where her was.

"Gland that you woke up young uzumaki, eventhough you don't look like one, how are you feeling young one." This mysterious women asked naruto. Naruto just stared at her taking in her appearance; she looked quite unique in appearance to him. She had on a white gown with letters and symbols moving around in an unorganised fashion. He hair and eyes stood out the most though, it was like here hair was on fire and her eyes were as grey a as stormy thunder clouds. Naruto took too long gaping at her. "Well how are you feeling young Uzumaki."

"I'm okay I guess, who are you and where I'm I". naruto asked will taking curious glances around.

"Well to answer the question of who I am I'm no one, I was created by your ancestors, I'm a A.I.H".

"Okay so what is an A.I.H" naruto asked

"An A.I.H stands for artificial intelligence hologram, judging by your plank look you still don't get it, take a book at this library right think of me as a librarian I know every book in here."

"Okay so where is where"

"This is your clans library, and one of the reason why they were exterminated."

"I think you got me confused with someone else lady I don't have a clan I'm an orphan."

"is your last name uzumaki?"

"yes, the names Uzumaki naruto." Naruto said proudly because not many orphan new there last names.

"Well there you have it you are an uzumaki, and only an uzumaki can enter into this place."

"Do you have a name?"

"I was called Tomoka by my creator."

"okay Tomoka, do you know how I got here and can I get back to konoha."

"You arrived here by a reverse summoning jutsu and yes I could reverse summon you to konoha or you could do it yourself."

"Cool, so whats in this library here any cool jutsu's?" naruto asked well he was still a child and jutsu were awesome.

"there are many jutsu and as for cool jutsu I don't know what you mean but there are many water jutsu here in the library." Tomoka said, as soon as naruto processed what she said he became exited at the prospect of learning cool jutsu.

"Can I learn them please, please can I learn some." Naruto begged.

"Yes Young uzumaki all this belongs to you now."

"YES,YES! I'm going to be the best ninja in no time." Naruto proclaimed to the heavens

"I'm I make a suggestion, why don't you start on the basics first before you do any of the complex things."

"Okay so How do I do that?"

"Why don't you take a seat over at that table and I'll bring you a book on the basics."

Naruto took a seat at the head of a large oak table, Tomoka left naruto to his own devices for a while and a short time later appeared with a book and a scroll in hand.

"Here young uzumaki, this book is curriculum of the uzumaki clan academy and the scroll is some practical work that accompianes it, I would suggest you read the material before you do anything."

Naruto heeded the advice of the A.I and read the book and scroll, with some help of Tomoko because some of the wording and ideas was too difficult for him to grasp. After an hour of reading naruto felt that he was ready to move onto the more practical side of the shinobi training and do what the book suggested that all beginners should do was chakra control exercise, which helps with practicing jutsu's.

"Hey Tomoko is there any where to practice these things." Inquired naruto.

"There are many training grounds young uzumaki, which type would you prefer?"

Naruto took a quick glance at the scroll to make sure of the terrain he might need.

"One that has some leafs and rocks, would do." Naruto said.

"Very well if you would follow me." Tomoko said to naruto.

The A.I abruptly turned around and strolled down the corridor expecting naruto follow, which he did of course. Taking a right turn and then walking a few paces until they spotted a break in the book casing which had a strong looking wooded door. Tomoko touched the door and it opened, the sudden light blinded naruto momentarily he blinked to get the white haze from his eyes and correct his vision. The A.I and the Jinchuuriki stepped into an oval shaped clearing with a wooden post at the other end, trees lined the dirt patch almost as if it was insulating the training field.

"I hope this meets your criteria young uzumaki."

Naruto guessed that criteria meant his request so yes he was, naruto nod in response. Naruto set out to the treeline gathering some leafs and a few rocks then strolled back into the clearing. The first thing the book said to do was to find out which weight was right for you, the heavier the material the more chakra and focus you need you have to find one that's just right not to heavy and not to light, because you have to add more overtime; the book also said that for an uzumaki because they usually have a lot of chakra they should generally start with stones and either move towards lighter and lighter things or heavier and heavier things, it was general ideal to first try move towards the lighter material then heavier fist fine tune your control then increase chakra capcity. Naruto sat there placing the rocks on his for head and gathering chakra there hoping for one to stick eventually it did. Once the appropriate weight was found it was generally a good idea to find a course and run for five minutes with the item to your head. Once the first five minutes where finished you should add more until you don't need to concentrate to keep the stone on your head or you reach thirty minutes.

"Tomoko do you have a timer to time me while I do this exercise?" naruto asked the ever silent A.I that stood to the left of the door in the shade.

"Yes I do." The A.I snapped her fingers and a digital clock appeared in red letters.

"Cool can I do that?" naruto asked exited getting side tracked from the matter at hand.

"No young uzumaki you can't it's one of my many unique abilities." Tomoko said.

"Oh."

Naruto refouced on his control exercise, first he got the rock to stick to his head again then told Tomoko to start the timer. This continued for thirty minutes then naruto added more stones until he ten on varies body parts.

"What do you think I should do next Tomoko, should I add heavier or lighter stones?"naruto asked his silent observer.

"As you are an uzumaki it's advisable to progress to the lighter stones."Tomoko said, naruto took the advice into consideration and added the lighter stones and continued the exercise until he had only pebbles on his arms and face. By this time naruto was hungry.

"Tomoko is there anything to eat here, I'm hungrey."

"Yes there are a few things to eat but not many. Follow me."

Naruto walked towards the entrance of the library put just before he stepped inside he remembered he was still channelling chakra to the objects on his body, cancelling the chakra to them he stepped through and heard the pebbles fall to the ground before the doors closed behind him. It took some time for him to adjust to the intensity of light the young jinchuuriki blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes to the gloom of the library. Tomoko waited for naruto, once naruto was finish Tomoko started walking off again expecting naruto to follow. Eventually they arrived at the kitchen, naruto checked the fridge and found that there was nothing he broaden his search to the cupboards and cabinets and found some foodpills. Naruto didn't really want to take the foodpills because the few that he had before tasted horrible, naruto wrinkled his noised in distaste and swallowed down the foodpill, and just like he remembered packed full of protiens and nutrients and no flavour.

"Is this all there is to eat."

"Yes young uzumaki, the last few uzumaki's here didn't leave much food behind."

"Oh Okay, I'll just bring more food when I come next time. Don't you get lonely by yourself here." Naruto asked quite curious.

"No I don't feel emotions like loneliness and fear, I'm an A.I emotions are for beings that have souls I don't have a soul."

"Oh okay. So what do you do when there's no one here?"

"I wait for someone to come."

"Oh"

"Young uzumaki, now that you are here there are I few things I would like to tell you about this place. number 1 you should not talk about this place to anyone, number 2 all material cannot leave only copies written down may leave, number 3 it's the your duty add information to the library such as books and scrolls anything. That's most of the rules."

"Okay so I how I bring books and scrolls to here?

"By simply having the item on your persons when you summon yourself here."

"How do I summon myself here and get back to konoha?"

"The handseals for summoning yourself to konoha and back again are the same, watch my hands carfully ram monkey Bird dog board and rin, you have to do that in order while channelling chakra."

"What was the last seal that you used."

"That seal belong to a special set of seals, it was called rin, wait here a moment I have to retrieve something."

Naruto sat down on a chair waiting for Tomoko to return, the young jinchuuriki sat there with a smile on his face because he was just too happy about the events that were happing to him. Tomoko returned with a scroll floating besides here she deposited the medium side scroll on the desk in front of him.

"Whats this." Naruto asked looking at it curiously.

"This is a storage scroll, that has three compartments one of which will be used to store books and varies items that is to be deposited in the library, the other two compartments can be used as you please but be warned you shouldn't mix organic and inorganic material in on slot, meaning don't put meat and suck things with the books, keep each slot separate and for spate things. To open the scroll you are going to need a bit of blood wipe it across the seal then channel chakra over the seal with your palm touching it."

Naruto complied and the scroll began to unravel revealing three slots just like Tomoko said there would be.

"Remember young uzumaki the books and scrolls, the library is currently out dated. And most important of all don't lose the storage scroll."

A strap floated from behind naruto onto the desk.

"Use it to tie the scroll to yourself."

"Yeah got it, so is there any easy jutsu's that I can learn?"

"Yes there are many but I think you would find these quite enjoyable." Tomoko snapped her fingers and three scrolls appeared in front of naruto marked, Kawarimi no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu and Tōton Jutsu respectfully, naruto read through the jutsu and found it to his liking he gathered the scrolls and took it with him to the training ground he used earlier. He got started on the kawarimi jutsu first because apparently it was the most useful jutsu ever created, it allowed the user to substitute with a nearby object, hopefully avoiding a fatal injury. Naruto first rememorized the handseals Tiger → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake getting down to a T he performed the jutsu successfully multiple times, he looked at the scroll again to read the additional source material that said it was possible to do the jutsu without hand seals, you just have to rememorize how the chakra flows in the body. Naruto tried doing it but could only get the kawarimi jutsu down to two and seals, by the time the uzumaki wanted to move on he was exhausted both mentally and physically. Naruto gathered up the scrolls and dragged himself inside as soon as his bottom touched the seat relieve flooded his body.

"Is there any way I could take a copy of this with me to konoha?" naruto asked Tomoko tiredly.

"Yes there is." She snapped her fingers and a scroll with some writing utensils appeared on the desk in from of him. "You can use this scroll to copy down jutsu's and information and take it out of the library, this scroll is special almost like the storage scroll you open it the same way however when reading from it you have to channel chakra into the page to see the letters and it will only work for you." What Tomoko didn't say was that using this method Naruto would naturally improve his hand writing over time which would help him when learning Fuuinjutsu and it also helps the person to memorise the jutsu

"Okay. Is there any Taijutsu scrolls?" Naruto asked.

"Yes there are some, the taijutsu that all uzumakis learn at the beginning is called swirling tide this taijutsu form also a companies another form of hand to hand combat called kenjutsu the form is called the Dance of a thousand whirlpools." Tomoko explained.

"Yes could you bring those to me please." Again snapped her fingers and the items appeared. Naruto began copying down the instructions from each scroll his depictions of the figures on the taijutsu scrolls was crude, but over time it would improve just like all his other skills. By the time naruto finished his hand was killing him. Naruto didn't copy down all of the information on the scroll. The swirling tide had 12 sets of kata's to learn and each kata had roughly 50 movements the same with the dance of a thousand tides, naruto only copied down 1 set for each. Naruto sealed the scrolled with the copied jutsu's in the storage scrolled that Tomoko gave him.

"Okay thank you for your help Tomoko, see you soon."

"And thank you for coming young uzumaki."Naruto went through the handseals that Tomoko showed him.

"bye." Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Xxx

Naruto appeared in his apartment it was dark outside the fatigue hit him all that he wanted to do was sleep, without even going through the usually night routine; naruto found his bed and passed out on it with his dirty clothes on.

Xxx

Naruto woke feeling refreshed and energised, he quickly changed clothes and got his breakfast sorted. While he was eating he looked at his living room floor and saw the seal that popped in his head the other.

"I should clean that up."naruto thought to himself. After he finished his breakfast that's exactly what he did, once that was done the young jinchuuriki prepared to leave tying the strap on his back, the scroll hanging at the small of his back he left the apartment prepared for another day at the academy. By the time naruto got there the children that usually stood in front of the classroom started to file inside taking their usual seats.

The teacher, shou, did not take too kindly to naruto but then again none of the teachers do. When naruto walked into the classroom shou immediately tried to find an excuse to get rid of the boy.

"please take your seats and get your homework out." Shou went around collecting the homework, when he reached naruto he glanced down at the empty desk.

"If you can't be asked to the homework I set how do you expect me to teach you, come back when you have your homework." Shou said to naruto, and with any luckthe demon brat wouldn't be back for a good while.

Naruto stood up and walked out of the classroom already use to the treatment. When he exited the academy naruto wondered what to do should he go back to the academy or train the kick ass moves that he copied down, well he was only a kid with that settled naruto quickly made his way to one of the less frequent used training grounds. The area was nice and secluded trees surrounded the grass clearing and a tall wooden beam off to one side of the training field. Naruto took of his storage scroll and did his warm up exercises when he was done naruto unsealed the taijutsu scroll and took a look at the first kata. After naruto read the kata and fully understood it he began on the movement going through the motions ingraining it into his body and mind.

By the time naruto finished it was already beginning to darken, the jinchuuriki packed up his things and headed home. While leaving on his way home he stopped at Ichiraku for a quich bowl.

"Hello naruto what would you like."

"erm, so hard to decide so hard, how about the meso yeah the meso would do." Naruto said while watching the chefs cook his meal.

"when the last time you went to see the hokage naruto, he came in here looking for you earlier on?" Teuchi told naruto, while preparing the noodles.

"Erm I don't know old-man Teuchi, I'll go see him after I had my bowl." Naurot said nearly drolling over the counter just looking at the ramen. A short while after naruto was served wasting no time naruto immediately guzzled down the bowl of noodles like his life depended on it; consequently the meal didn't last for that look. Placing the money on the tabling and thanking the ramen chefs for a good meal naruo hurried away to the hokages office. Naruto raced past all the venders and stalls heading straight for the building in the middle of konoha. When he got there naruto blasted past reception and straight into the office of the village leader.

"what's up jijji I heard you were looking for me? Naruto asked.

"Yes I was expecting you to come visit me, but no matter now you're here so how are you made any friends?"

"I'm okay jijji didn't make any friends yet no one wants to talk to me."

"give it time naruto. So where were you yesterday?"

Naruto was in a dilemma on the one hand he liked the hokage and trusted him complete, but the nice lady at the library did tell him not to tell anyone. Naruto thought really fast to come up with good answer.

"Erm the academy hand a lesson on seals and how to tell them apart and how to maintain them and make simple storage seals, I really liked that lesson to when the lesson was over I went home and made one myself it was like the seals was in my head." Naruto said trying to convey reassurance to the hokage.

"Okay." Sarutobi said it was not hard for him to believe that naruto made one for hi is an uzumaki it could be argued that sealing was in his blood.

"Hey old-man where do you get books from?" naruto asked genuinely curious.

"why naruto do you want to buy some books, what kind of books are you looking for?"

"All kinds of books old-man even ones on being a shinobi."

"Usually you would go to a bookstore for general types of books even some basic shinobi information is there, however jutsu's are kept at a special place you won't be able to buy them at a bookstore."

"Thanks hokage-jijji, so what you been up to lately jijji."

"Not much just doing normal hokage stuff." There wasn't much hiruzen could talk to naruto about the business the hokage does for two reason, firstly because naruto doesn't have the clearance and secondly not to scare him away from the shinobi creed, for they were the things that go bump in the night.

"Oh, cool, what do hokages do jijji?" naruto asked with a pensive look on his face.

Sarutobi stood up from behinds his desk and beckoned naruto over to the window, he noticed the scroll on the young jinchuuriki's back but paid it no mind at the moment.

"Tell me naruto what do you see."

Naruto looked out of the mind just seeing the village nothing special.

"Erm just the village old-hokage."

"I see. Have you ever heard someone say look underneath the underneath?"

"Er no what does that have to do with being hokage?"

"How about this naruto do you want a mission?

"YEAH YEAH you bet you old-man."

"Find out about the position hokage since you told me earlier you want books, consider it a long term mission depending on when I get my answer."

"okay." Naruto said dejectedly for he didn't find out what the position hokage meant to day.

Sarutobi returned to his desk watching naruto intently. The boy was from superb heritage he had so much untapped potential he could become a great ninja one day. Sarutobi looked at the boy gazing at the village reminding him of another blond, he knew naruto would become hokage one day it was in his DNA that's why he set the task for him in the first place and to get him started on his information gathering skills.

"So naruto what's with the scroll?"

Naruto turned from the window and looked at the hokage with a thoughtful gaze pondering the mean of the hokages underneath statement. Snapping out of his daze naruto refocused on the issue at hand.

"Er I found it on the trying ground and er I remembered from the Academy talking about Fuuinjutsu so you know I tried it and it worked."

"Okay, oh Fuuinjutsu that reminds me of something do you want to see a cool jutsu?" sarutobi asked already knowing the answer.

"yeah of course jiiji."

"Okay just give me a moment."

Sarutobi reached across the desk to grab a piece of paper, ink and a brush.

_Jiriaya check on the SEAL and give me more regular updates._

_See what you can find out about kiri I'm only heard snip bits_

_Of information, I would like to get a clear picture._

_Signed _

_Sarutobi._

When he finished the message sarutobi folding the paper in two.

"Are you watching naruto."

"YES." Naruto couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.

Sarutobi hiruzen went through the handseals of the summoning jutsu he placed his palm of his hand on the table, a seal diagram appeared and a poof of smoke when it cleared a small appeared. Naruto's eyes sparkled at the display quickly going over the handseals vowing to himself to try the jutsu later.

"Hello Bink-kun would you do me a favour and pass this on to Jiraiya." Hiruzin asked while offering the folded piece of paper.

"Yes I will." The know named Bink said.

"It talks, it talks." Naruto exclaimed at the strange sight

"of course I talk human." Bink said to naruto as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and with that said disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You must be going now naruto I'm sure your instructors at the Academy gave you homework of sorts to do."

"Er yeah hokage-jijji bye." And with that naruto raced off to his apartment not to do work but attempt that jutsu.

When the boy got home he immediately clocked the door behind him not wanting to get disturbed. The jinchuuriki remembered the handseals to be Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram running through the seals trying to get a feel for them and making sure that they were the right ones. Naruto noticed that they were the same handseals for the library summoning, weird was his only thought. Naruto channelled chakra and did the seals placing his hands on the floor, nothing happened for a moment… then he felt it a force pulling him to something. Because naruto tried the summoning without a contract the result is that the cosmos reads your being and chooses an animal or being that closely matches your personality and takes you to their realm . So it was no surprise then that naruto managed to get him a contract that would have an adverse reaction when people saw it in konoha.

Naruto Blinked a few times to get himself orientated and took a look around, the place was strange it hand tall grass the trees were looked larger width wise it was about 15 centimetres in diameter and 30 centimetres in length. The leaves of trees were a meter across and the trees themselves looked abnormally large. Naruto walked around amazed at the odd plant life that seem to be disproportional to what he was used to, for a moment he thought he had shrunken but dismissed that thought because he looked exactly the same but then again if he did shrink wouldn't he still feel the same; he but that thought at the back of his mind for later consideration first he had to find out where he was. As he was walking he could feel eyes on him, the hairs on his skin stood up naruto looked around trying to find his mysterious observer to no avail. Naruto reached a clearing of sorts, pillars or logs would be the better term stood straight up they were 5 metres in length arranged in a circular pattern.

Movement in the peripheral of narutos eye drew his attention, out walked….

Xxx

Tenko was having quite a relaxing evening after a hard days' worth pranking his siblings and getting in trouble for getting caught, well that was the thing about his clan most stuff was tolerated as long as you don't get caught and if you did well you better have a good excuse to get out of the predicament, and well he did but then again that's another thing the clan drilled into their heads at a young age 'never admit the truth, always cover up'. Back to the matter at hand Tenko sensed a chakra spike not too far from his position, it was unfamiliar to him it could be some other clan member training out new jutsu or something else decide to investigate to be satisfy his curiosity.

Tenko made his way to the source of the disturbance stealthy better to be safe than sorry. When he reached the area on one was there, inspecting the area he could see that some sort of jutsu was used maybe with a bit more time he could have figured out what it was.

"So what have we here." Tenko stiffed at the voiced in shock.

"Don't do that elder-sama, I don't know I felt a chakra spike and I came to investigate." Tenko said hoping that the elder had some insight into the matter. "I take it that this wasn't anyone from the clan?"

"No young one it wasn't, but whoever it was left an obvious trail come let's follow."

The elder, Tenko and a few clan members set out into the bush to find the intruder, it wasn't hard the trespasser wasn't quite when walking through the forest and left a trail that even a blind man could follow. So that ruled out anyone from there clan. The pack soon spotted the boy in the distance looking lost as any child would at that age.

"What should we do elder?" Tenko asked?

"Well why don't you say hello it would be rude not to.

The boy stopped at training area 1, it was a good a place as any to great the person Tenko broke away from the party and made his way over to the boy. The boy turned around…

XXX

Naruto heard a twig snapped he swirled his head around and saw…

XXX

Surprised was the first expression on his face then fear, which Tenko couldn't understand because he was smaller than the human. Tenko looked behind him and then he got it the elder and the rest followed him.

XXX

Naruto backed away slowly. "There's a good giant fox no need to eat me, there, there, I don't taste nice." Naruto tried to say in a soothing tone but fear crept in his voice.

XXX

Tenko knew what was going on they were pranking him.

XXX

One of the pack members jumped the boy pining him to the ground growling in his face, the terror on the boys' face… it looked like his was going to wet his pants.

XXX

Naruto was rigid with fright he couldn't move his eyes zoomed in to the mouth of the giant fox focusing on the teeth, and imaging them tearing into his skin.

"Now, now that's enough you can let the boy go." The elder said.

Naruto was relieved just a bit when the fox backed away from him, he stood up trying to find the source of the voice.

"Hello youngling how are you, sorry about the fright you see my clan is quite found of pranks." The elder said

Naruto stared at the fox for a moment, the fox that just spoke you could tell had age and wisdom in his voice he stood on his two hand legs supported by a walking cane and had a white goat on him, the foxes eyes was tinted with grey another sign of age his fur also looking a bit pale compared with his clans mean. He radiated power just like the third hokage in naruto's opinion.

Realising he was staring " no that's okay I enjoy pranks to."

"So boy how did you come here." The elder asked.

"erm I don't know all I did was copy some handseals that the old-man hokage did so I could summon monkeys but then I came here…" naruto explained.

"Oh so that's what happened."

"What happened?" Naruto asked genuinely curious as to how he got here.

"Come follow me lets' get inside I'll tell you on the way." The elder said waiting for naruto to reach him then continued on further into the forest to their home, naruto glanced around taking in the sights ad occasional eyeing the fox warily. " well normally a person, summon if they have a contract or it doesn't work, how you got here was because you have a strong affinity to foxes so when you performed the summon jutsu you got transported here luckily for you that is because if you didn't have that strong connection you would have been lost in the void separating our two dimensions."

"Erm it's a good thing then that I have a strong connection with foxes"

The group arrived at a hut with grass covering the exterior of the house, it looked comfortable from the outside like a real hippy dwelling. The elder as naruto game to call him entered the structure holding the door open beckoning him to come inside; the rest of the group left already. When naruto entered it took some time for eyes his to adjust to the dim lighting, the room he entered was decorated with minimum fuss a red carpet covered the entire floor there was another carpet black in colour continued where the red carpet left off and scaled the walls to about two feet, it looked like it was fitted with cushions. The room was about 30 foot across, there was a table in the middle, low cut, in the shape of the room, it left enough space for a person to walk to their destination.

"Take a seat boy we have much to discuss, but first let's wait for my other clansmen to get here." Naruto took a seat and realised that's where the other foxes went to.

"So why are we here?"

"All in good time boy." The elder said. Naruto noticed the way he said boy had none of the negative intention behind it than some of the villagers. The two of them didn't have to wait long for the foxes that they were waiting for to arrive. Another four foxes come in their eyes immediately focused on naruto. The first vulpine was snow white with relatively small fluffy ears compared with the others the jinchuuriki has seen the fox had an air of disinterest about him, he took a seat on the round table boring a hole in naruto's head with his stare. the other two foxes took their places on the two remaining chairs.

"I can see why you called us here." The white foxed said in a monotone voice exuding confidence.

The other two foxes choice to remain silent either because they didn't care or the were letting the porcelain fox do all the talking. Naruto sat there being unusually quiet.

"They don't see what the problem is just give him the contract and be done with it." The black fox said to the group in general.

"Let's text him." The white fox said piercing naruto with his gaze.

"All in favour, raise your paw." Tenko said, the majority was in favour of the text the black fox for so unknown reason decided not to agree. "So it's decided, young naruto, follow me."


End file.
